You is My Girl
by Gian ushimaru
Summary: Chapter 3 di akhir cerita ternyata merekka sudah di jodohkan dari dulu bagaimana ceritanya...baca aja selengkapnya
1. Chapter 1 problems on the first day of m

_**You is My Girl**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi kisimoto**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: romance and humor**_

_**Pair: MinaKushi**_

_**No Like Don't read**_

* * *

Chapter 1: problems on the first day of meet

tap tap tap

bunyi langkah kaki seorang pria berambut kuning dan bermata safir, minato namikaze.

"minato mengapa kau baru datang?, kau telat setengah jam!"kata seorang wanita yang berumur 50 tahun tetapi wajahnya seperti wanita 20 tahun, tsunade namikaze.

"maaf kaa-san aku telat, ada masalah di jalan"jawab minato dengan wajah cemas karena ia telat.

"hei kau tanggung jawab mobilku hancur karenamu"kata seorang gadis cantik berambut merah dan bermata violet.

"kau? kau mengapa ada disini?"kata minato.

"siapa dia minato?"kata tsunade bingung.

"ia orang yang mobilnya minato-sama tabrak, tsunade-sama"kata supir minato yang memakai masker berambut keabu-abuan, kakashi hatake

"tsu, tsunade-sama? anda ada disini apakah orang itu anak anda?"tanya kushina.

"kushina uzumaki andan mengapa di gedung namikaze group ini?"tanya tsunade.

"kaa-san kelan orang aneh itu?"tanya minato.

"ya, ia adik arashii uzumaki, keturunan uzumaki, anak hashirama senju dan mito uzumaki, pewaris uzumaki group, jika hashirama-san meninggal, ia akan menjadi direktur uzumaki group"jawab tsunade dengan panjang lebar.

kushina langsung berjalan keluar tanpa meminta ganti rugi karena ia takut meminta kepada anak direktur namikaze group.

tok tok tok

bunyi pintu di kediaman uzumaki.

"nona kushina sudah pulang ya" kata orang tua yang membuka pintunya bernama chiyo yang memimpin maid disana.

"chiyo baa-chan dimana anaki?"tanya kushina yang merasa rugi mengikuti minato.

"oh arashii-sama ada di kamarnya"jawab chiyo.

kushina langsung berjalan ke kamar arashii dan membuka pintu kamarnya. arashii terkejut karena kushina membuka dengan cepat dan mengayunkannya digan cepat

"ada apa kushina?"tanya arashi bingung.

"aku mempermalukan nama keluarga kita di depan namikaze group"kata kushina sambil berjalan ke arah kasur dan menangis.

"mempermalukan? di depan keluarga namikaze?"tanya arashi bingung.

"ya"jawab kushina.

"kalau di depan namikaze group kau tidak perlu khawatir mereka teman baik tou-san"kata seorang pria yang memotong pembicaraan arashii dan kushina, nama orang itu hashirama senju direktur uzumaki group.

semuanya tenang saat hashirama berkata begitu, mereka jadi tidak khawatir.

keesokan harinya kushina datang ke kediaman namikaze.

"tsunade-sama maaf saya tidak sopan kemarin"kata kushina dengan wajah cemas.

"ya, tidak apa apa"kata tsunade.

guk guk guk

bunyi suara anjing terdengar dari depan rumah.

"minato mengapa kau membawa anjing?"kata shizune adik tsunade.

"oh anjing ini, sebenarnya ini anjing liar dia menyelamatkan ku dari ular milik oruchimru"kata minato.

oruchimaru ada lah seorang penjahat dari kelompok hebi.

"menyelamatkan?"kata shizune bingung.

"ya, saat di jalan ular dari oruchimaru datang menghalang jalan tiba tiba ia datang dan menggigit ular itu... aku menamakan anjing ini hozon"kata minato

"hozon nama yang bagus"kata shizune.

"minato kau diselamatkan anjing itu?"tanya tsunade dari lantai atas.

"ya, kaa-san bisa buatkan kandang anjing atau beli saja"kata minato.

"ya akan kaa-san beli besok"kata tsunade.

minato berjalan ke lantai 3 tempat tsunade dan kushina berada.

"kau lagi mau apa kau disini?"kata minato kesal karena ia mengira bahwa kushina meminta ganti rugi.

"sepertinya hubungan mereka tidak akan baik karena tabrakan waktu itu, tidak seperti jiraya dan hashirama"batin tsunade.

* * *

TBC...

Agak ribet nih buatnya perlu mikir.

Untung sudah selesai ujian.

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan tulisan.

Sekian dulu

Tolong di review...

* * *

Gian Fickron/Gian Ushimaru


	2. Chapter 2 employer and the dog is same!

_**You is My Girl**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi kisimoto**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: romance and humor**_

_**Pair: MinaKushi**_

_**No Like Don't read**_

* * *

Chapter 2:employer and the dog is same!

"kau lagi mau apa kau disini?"kata minato kesal karena ia mengira bahwa kushina meminta ganti rugi.

"sepertinya hubungan mereka tidak akan baik karena tabrakan waktu itu, tidak seperti jiraya dan hashirama"batin tsunade.

"minato jangan berburuk sangka ia datang untuk meminta maaf hanya itu saja"kata tsunade.

"sudah datang ya?"batin kushina.

"tsunade-sama aku pulang dulu ya"kata kushina berpamitan.

kushina keluar dari kediaman namikaze.

Door Door Door!

bunyi tembakan terdengar.

"tsunade-sama nona shizune tertembak"kata kakashi.

"shizune?"kata tsunade terkejut.

tsunade dan minato serta kakashi dan para maid keluar untuk membantu shizune.

kushina berada disana dan membantu shizune berdiri.

"hei kau orang aneh jangan sentuh ba-chan!"kata minato.

"kushina tolong bawa dia dan ikuti aku" kata tsunade berlari menuju mobilnya.

kushina berlari mengikuti tsunade tanpa mendengar minato.

"kakashi siapkan motor"kata minato.

"baik tuan"kata kakashi berjalan ke garasi.

minato mengikuti mobil tsunade dengan motor minato menelpon jiraya agar pergi ke greet hospital.

sesampai disana dokter terhebat, termuda dan terbaik di sana bernama nagato.

"nagato periksa dia cepat"kataa tsunade yang panik.

setelah memeriksa ternyata ada 1 peluru tersarang di tangan shizune.

terpaksa operasi dilakukan dan mendapat hasil positif/berhasil.

keesokan paginya minato bangun dari sofa di ruang shizune ia masih ada di rumah sakit itu untuk menjaga bibinya itu.

"minato bagaimana keadaan shizune?"tanya tsunade yang datang tiba tiba.

"ba-chan baik baik saja"jawab minato.

"aku pulang dulu kaa-san"kata minato berdiri bari atas sofa.

sesampai dirumah ia mendengar suara 2 anjing dari halaman belakang.

sesudah turun dari motor minato berjalan ke halaman belakang.

"kau lagi mengapa kau ada disini? dan anjing siapa itu?"tanya minato kaget melihat kushina duduk di kursi sambil melihat anjingnya.

"aku disini karna di perintah tsunade-sama dan itu anjingku namanya kurama"kata kushina.

"ternyata ia ramah juga ya"batin minato.

"mereka berdua sedang bermain dengan senang ya!"kata kushina.

minato tersenyum dan duduk di samping kushina.

"mereka lucu ya andaikan kita bisa mengerti suara mereka"kata kushina.

"guk guk guk guk(hozon apa orang keren itu majikan mu?"kata kurama.

"guk guk guk guk guk(aku bertemu ia dan ia menangkapku mungkin benar, ia majikan ku)"kata hozon.

"guk guk guk guk guk(mereka terlihat cocok ya majikan ku cantik dan majikan mu keren)"kata kurama.

"guk guk(apa kata mu?)"tanya hozon

"guk guk guk(ya mereka cocok menjadi pasangan)"jawab kurama.

hozon langsung mendekati kurama si anjing betina, hozon mengeluarkan cakarnya.

kurama megerti apa maksud hozon bahwa nyawanya terancam, kurama langsung berlari dengan cepat.

"guk guk guk guk(jangan berkata apa apa tentang majikan ku mengerti)"kata hozon.

"guk guk guk(aku mengerti, berhenti mengejarku)"kata kurama.

minato dan kushina melihat mereka berlari larian mereka mengira mereka sedang bermain ternyata mereka bertengkar.

"mereka lucu ya, seperti dirimu"kata minato.

kushina bingung mengapa minato berkata seperti itu, pipi kushina mulai memerah.

minato sadar akan perkataannya ia langsung menutup mulutnya dan masuk ke rumahnya.

tsunade dan shizune pulang di waktu sore kushina sudah pulang tetapi kurama di tinggal dan berapa di kandang hozon besok kushina datang lagi untuk membawa kurama pulang.

saat tsunade melewati kamar minato terdengar suara seseorang selain minato tepatnya ada dua orang di dalam kamarnya.

"minato ada siapa di kamar mu?"tanya tsunade sambil membuka pintu.

"ka, kau?"kata tsunade terputus putus.

TBC...

* * *

Dalam sehari bisa menyelesaikannya.

Ternyata hari ini banyak ide di otak gw

Kalau ada kesalahan kata maaf.

Tolong di review...

* * *

Gian Ushimaru/Gian Fickron


	3. Chapter 3 I Love You Kushina

_**You is My Girl**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi kisimoto**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: romance and humor**_

_**Pair: MinaKushi**_

_**No Like Don't read**_

* * *

Chapter 3: I Love You... Kushina

"Ka, kau"kata Tsunade terputus putus.

"Tsunade-sama apa kabar"kata Arashii yang berada disamping Minato.

"Arashii mengapa kau disini, dan kapan kau disini"kata Tsunade bingung.

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan minato mengenai anjingnya dan anjing kushina yang akan kami jodohkan"kata Arashii.

"Di jodohkan? Kapan kalian punya pikiran seperti ini?"tanya Tsunade.

"Tadi siang saat Kushina pulang aku datang ke sini dan menyuruhnya meninggalkan kurama anjingnya, aku akan menjodohkan mereka dan ingin bertanya kepada Minato, apa pendapatnya, tadi Minato berpendapat sama dengan saya, kalau begitu saya pulang dulu Tsunade-sama"kata Arashii menjelaskannya.

Arashii pulang dijemput supirnya Obito Uchiha.

Keesokan paginya Kushina datang jam 7 pagi untuk melihat kurama apakah ia menyukai hozon.

Kakashi membuka pintu kandang hozon dan mengeluarkanya.

Kushina dan Minato melihat kurama dan hozon sedang bermain dihalaman belakang.

"Sepertinya mereka saling mencintai ya Minato?"tanya Kushina.

"Ya, mungkin begitu" kata Minato.

"Guk guk guk?(maukah kau menjadi pacarku kurama)"kata hozon berkarap kurama menerimanya.

"Guk, guk guk guk(tidak, kau kemarin marah pada ku...)"kata kurama menolak.

Hozon berusaha agar kurama menerimanya,sudah berkali kali ia mencoba, tetapi tidak berhasil.

"Tetapi kushina sepertinya hanya hozon yang mencintai kurama, tetapi kurama tidak suka ia"kata Minato.

"Dari mana kau tau?"Tanya Kushina.

"Kalau dilihat dari geraknya hozon mengejar kurama, tetapi kurama terus membelakanginya"jawab Minato.

"Minato bagaimana hubungan kurama dan hozon?"tanya Tsunade yang baru selesai dari dapur.

"Sepertinya tidak begitu baik, hozon menyukai kurama,tetapi kurama tidak menyukai hozon"jawab Minato.

"Kata banyak orang sifat majikan dan anjing itu sama"kata Tsunade.

"Apa maksud kaa-san?"tanya Minato.

"Ya, mungkin kau menyukai Kushina"jawab Tsunade singkat.

Wajah minato mulai dihiasi rona merah.

"Sebenarnya apa maksud kaa-san?"kata Minato.

"Mungkin kau memang menyukai Kushina karena sifatmu sama dengan hozon, tetapi lain dengan kushina sepertinya kushina menyukai mu tidak seperti kurama yang menjauhi kurama..."kata Tsunade.

"Aku pulang dulu ya Tsunade-sama"kata Kushina.

"Pulang kau cepat sekali, memang ada apa?"tanya Tsunade.

"Tidak ada apa apa..."kata Kushina.

Kushina berlari keluar rumah, Minato mengejar Kushina.

"Kushina tunggu"kata Minato.

"Ada apa?"tanya Kushina.

"Sebenarnya, sebenarnya kata kaa-san itu benar, aku, aku menyukai mu"kata Minato gugup.

"Kau menyuakai ku?"tanya Kushina.

"Ya, maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku?"tanya minato.

"Jadi kekasih mu?"tanya kushina.

Kushina tersenyum.

"Ya, aku mau...?"kata Kushina.

Tsunade yang melihat itu semua langsung pergi ke kediaman uzumaki.

"Hashirama-sama Minato dan Kushina sudah menjadi kekasih...!"kata Tsunade dengan wajah gembira.

"kalau begitu pertunangan yang sudah kita tunggu akan terwujud?"tanya Hashirama.

"Ya"

"Mito coba kau ada disini kau bisa melihat anak kita menikah."batin Hashirama.

Hashirama, Arashii, Tsunade, Jiraya pergi ke kediaman namikaze untuk melihat mereka berdua.

"Shizune dimana minato?"tanya Tsunade.

"Minato tadi baru saja pergi bersama Kushina"kata Shizune.

"Kemana ia pergi?"tanya Tsunade lagi.

Shizune hanya menggeleng.

"Aku tahu dimana Minato berada ia pergi ke ramen ichiraku!"kata Jiraya.

"Kau yakin Jiraya-sama?"tanya Arashii.

"Ya"

Mereka pergi ke ramen ichiraku dan menunggu mereka keluar.

Saat Minato dan Kushina keluar mereka menyapanya.

"Minato dan Kushina"kata arashii.

"Arashii-san mengapa kau disini, kaa-san dan tou-san juga mengapa di sini?"tanya Minato.

"Nii-san? Tou-san mengapa disini"tanya Kushina.

"Kami hanya ingin berbicara kepada kalian berdua, sebenarnya kalian sudah di jodohkan dari dulu ayahku dan ayahmu sudah menyesetujuinya. Sebenarnya ini permintaan ibuku, tetapi ayah ku tidak setuju, setelah ibuku meninggal ayahku menyetujui pertunangan ini sebagai permintaan terakhir dari ibuku"jelas arashii.

"Jadi kami akan di tunangkan?"tanya Minato.

"Ya"

1 bulan kemudian mereka ditunangkan dan akan menikah 2 bulan kemudian.

~THE END/OWARI~

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga nih cerita.

Sebenarnya perkiraan gw akan jadi 4 chapter, tapi sepertinya tidak.

Tolong review ya...

* * *

Gian Ushimaru...


End file.
